User talk:KayEmm
Not in the way of content around Detroit. Most it got deleted by the authors or was left unfinished and got deleted later. Happy to see somebody try to work on it. Some stuff that is left includes: Jaime McDonally and Canadian Liberation Army (was there briefly with some remnants around). MongoosePirate (talk) 06:42, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Power Armour My articles are pure fanon, based on a mixture of efforts to sort out the oft-contradictory information and depictions and my own speculation to fill in the gaps. So they're as 'official' as anything else here on the wiki. With that in mind, use them as you wish, but certain cavets apply Darthfish (talk) 12:26, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Collab Ave! I was just of wonderings if you wanted to collaborate on the Legion Contest? Not write the same article but have our two characters have a relation somehow, be it through a tribal bond or mutual acquaintance or somethings. I think it would be cool if our articles could overlap at somepoint instead of being standalones with no outside supports. What you think? I'm thinking of making a frumentarii by the way. # ''Nero'' I see. It seems as though our characters would most likely never meet seeing as my character operates out of the Legion capital of Flagstaff in Arizona. I won't be able to commit to the character until next week, however, as I have IRL obligations but I'll see if I can cook something up and try to tie our articles together. You go ahead, though and good luck with the character! Vale. # ''Nero'' Detroit Stuff I'm going to be slowly reposting some of my old stuff on Detroit; though a lot of it was shite. You've done a far better job with the city then I ever could, though, especially with building a character-based narrative of the place. I'm going to try to integrate my stuff with your awesome work (I love the idea of a city-wide war) but if anything gets in your way, let me know so I can fix it. Daytebayte (talk) 03:12, November 27, 2017 (UTC) David ^6 Plop Truth being told, I had no idea where he lairs. Downtown makes as much sense as anything else, and if it fits wit your awesomesauce work I'll go with it. I'll see what I can do to helf you with some quality world building though. This wiki needs it. Daytebayte (talk) 04:36, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Gratuitous Promotion I don't know if you're interested in other fandoms, but I run the Transformers Fanon Wiki. Admitedly it's not that fancy and tends to be a bit more free-from, but if you're interested in doing some world-building feel free to check it out. Darthfish (talk) 23:24, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Would you mind jumping into chat so we talk more in-depth? MongoosePirate (talk) 03:16, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Raider Leaders Naw, it's all cool. It fits fine and doesn't stamp on anything I'm doing, though I appreciate the thought. Not sure what might come of it, as Davey Davey Davey Davey Davey Davey Boy and Mrs Mothrapickles don't get along. But on the other hand, David ^6 Plop does like a man who combines metalworking with drugs. So there is that. PS: Sign your posts! Daytebayte (talk) 02:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Grand Central I began work on rebuilding one of my old articles, Grand Central. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't getting in your way with it. I was thinking that GC and Park Lane might have some sort of rivalry going on over who's the top dog in Detroit, but I wanted to check that you're OK with it furst. Didn't want to be presumptious and all. Daytebayte (talk) 13:23, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Foundry/AoR Ambassador I say go for it. Thanks for asking Darthfish (talk) 21:41, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Revolutionary War Just in case you hadn't noticed, MongoosePirate wanted to collaborate with you, check the talk page for your Revolutionary War page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:00, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Ambassadors Would you mind if I reciprocated the arrangment and added a Foundary ambassador to the AoR? Darthfish (talk) 12:52, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hello. C: I'm rather new to the site, but I was wondering if it would be alright if I mentioned on a character raider page, that I'm working on, the conflict of the Revolutionary War from the perspective of my character, and how he kind of grew up through it? Yours truly, Funkifan funkifan (talk) 04:23, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Images Please categorize images you upload. Besides the main Images category, there's drawings, flags, maps, and photos. Use all that apply.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 09:05, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :Forgot to provide this link to uncategorized images.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:04, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ^--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:53, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :One last reminder to please categorize images you upload.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:43, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Midwest Brotherhood stuff Nice to see you doing something with the Midwest Brotherhood (The best Brotherhood!). Would it be okay with me adding some characters to the story you're building with the Colorado border war? Daytebayte (talk) 22:07, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Block Repeated violations of assorted rules has earned you a week long block. Please use the time to familiarize yourself with the rules.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:56, February 22, 2018 (UTC) For what? Editing an article that I had adopted? You didn't even give me a chance to make any meaningful changes or the like; instead, you banned me in under an hour after I'd laid a little bit of groundwork and some outlines for future progess. What I was doing was planning the future of the article which yes, meant changing the existing strucutre. You also banned me under Rule 1, which is "harassment, trolling, and vandalism". Please clarify how I violated this by editing an article I had adopted. Finally, if you're banning/suspeding me for editing an article that I had adopted, then why didn't User:MongoosePirate eat a similar ban for his edit to the Army of Revolution article where he attached his fanon to mine without my permission? Or his edits to the (now deleted) Cole Ayo - an article that he also adopted - where he again not only attached it to my fanon without my permission, but also then left it attached for a month after I asked him to remove it? (also, given that it's now a block for a deleted article, it's kind of academic, isn't it?) KayEmm (talk) 01:17, February 22, 2018 (UTC)